1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packaging and, more particularly, to a method for providing packages such as bags and the like having a coating and/or layer on inner surfaces.
2. Background Information
Many food products, for example, ham, beef, turkey and other meat products, are processed or prepared by exposing the surface of the meat product to an additive so as to coat or suffuse the additive into the surface of the meat product. Typical additives include colorants and flavorants. The use of a smoke-containing additive is particularly common, the smoke providing both added flavor and color to the meat product. However, problems are encountered during the exposure of meat surfaces and the like to additives.
For example, during the production of smoked meat products, standard practice in the industry involves first packaging the meat product in a film, cooking the meat product while so packaged, removing the cooked meat from the package, and placing the meat in a smokehouse to impart smoke coloration and flavor. The smoked meat product is thereafter repackaged in another film, and shipped to a wholesaler, retailer or consumer. This type of procedure exposes the cooked meat product to microbial contamination, resulting in shorter shelf life for the cooked meat product, and is also a labor intensive and expensive process for the manufacturer of the smoked cooked meat product. Furthermore, the smoking step is inefficient in that only about 70% of the smoke is effective as a flavorant/colorant, with the remaining 30% of the smoke accumulating on non-food surfaces in the smokehouse, necessitating cleaning and waste deposal. Thus, for a smoked product, providing a packaged product without having to package, cook, unwrap, smoke, and repackage, together with avoiding the handling required for each of these operations, remains desirable within the industry. Such a process could eliminate or at least significantly reduce the potential for microbial contamination, as well as eliminate the waste involved in discarding the original package.
Beyond the specific smoked packaging application, the need remains in the industry for a simple and efficient method for exposing food products to additives such as colorants or flavorants.
The need also remains in the industry for packages and packaging methods which are less labor intensive and less expensive and wherein microbial contamination of the final product is lessened or eliminated.